reciprocityfandomcom-20200214-history
Best of Both Worlds Pizza
If you need to know how to make pizza, this is how you make a pro pizza. The dough prep method has been handed down from 3+ generations of southern Italian farmers and now makes its way here. It's chewy and delicious without being too greasy while still featuring a nice crisp on the top and bottom of the crust. This makes not only one pro pizza, but two pro pizzas at once.. on the same pizza. We make it this way cause we can never decide which one we want, so why not both? All ingredients will be available at your local Metro or equivalent. Once you have invested in the reusable ingredients it's a very inexpensive recipe, the pizza dough is only ~$3. EQUIPMENT REQUIRED: *Medium-sized rectangular baking sheet *Cheese grater INGREDIENTS REQUIRED: *1x Ball of fresh pizza dough (avail. at Metro etc.) *1x Ball of mozzarella cheese *Olive oil *Small can of pizza sauce (you will not use the whole thing) *Jar of basil pesto *25-50g pancetta *Artichoke hearts (get 'em in a jar for later use) *Resealable baggie of sundried tomatoes *Red onion (optional) *Baby spinach (optional) *Black pepper DIRECTIONS: #Preheat oven to 375 degrees. #Put some oil in the baking sheet and roll the pizza dough in it. You need enough oil to coat the entire thing, so your hands are gonna get oily as hell. #Stretch the dough (slowly!) out to the corners of the pan. The elasticity will cause it to contract a bit so you will actually have to stretch it farther than the edge so that it recedes to just inside the lip of the pan. Try to ensure an even distribution of dough, though the lumpier it is, the more homemade it tastes :) Don't worry about creating a raised ring for the crust. #Wash them hands #(optional) With a toothpick or a fork, poke small holes throughout the dough. This will prevent large bubbles from forming. I learned this trick when I worked at a pizza restaurant in London. #Mentally divide the pizza along the short axis of the tray. Brush one side with pizza sauce and the other with basil pesto. Here's where you choose how thick the crust will be, I recommend leaving only half a centimetre of space unbrushed. #Grate the entire ball of cheese and sprinkle half of it on the entire pizza. #On the pesto half, add sundried tomatoes, quartered artichoke hearts, and baby spinach leaves. #On the pizza sauce half, add ripped-up pancetta and red onion chopped into strips. #Distribute the remaining cheese on top of everything else. #Add black pepper to taste. #Bake until exposed topping tips (the artichokes are a great thermometer for this) blacken at the tips and the cheese has JUST started to brown. Depending on the way you made the pizza this will take 10-15 minutes. To check, look at the underside of the crust - it should be golden brown. #When you take it out of the oven, shit is slippery, don't drop it facedown on the floor like I did once. I still ate it. #Cut into quarters. #Serves 2-4 depending on mental state at the time of eating. TIPS: Feel free to add any favorite vegetables you might have, but try to pair the flavor of the vegetable with the correct half of the pizza. Zucchini would be great on the pesto half; hot peppers would be great on the pizza sauce half. Color coordination actually works with food and I love it. I'll add a picture the next time we make it. Category:Dinner Category:Pizza Category:Mediterranean Category:Italian Category:Cheap Category:Pork